From One Thing to the Next
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: A collection of all sorts of random pairings between the characters of the Last Story and the characters of Dragon Age: Inquisition.
1. Explanations

**Author note: I do not own Dragon Age: Inquisition or The Last Story.**

**This is basically a collection of oneshots centered around the characters from Dragon Age: Inquisition and the Last Story. As I only have started getting into the Dragon Age fandom (specifically with Dragon Age: Inquisition), LOTS OF CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WOULD BE GREAT. Thank you! XD**

* * *

><p><em>1. Explanations<em>

Characters: Count Arganan, The Iron Bull, Cole, Calista, Zael

Pairings: Iron Bullx Count Arganan

Summary: Count Arganan has to find a way to explain why the heck he needs to replace his bed. The Iron Bull isn't really helping with suggestions. Things don't get any better when people walk in on them, much to Arganan's embarrassment and the Iron Bull's amusement.

Warning: Mature-ish themes, yaoi, some harsh language such as the s-word and f-word.

* * *

><p>"...Shit."<p>

"What is it?"

"You just broke my bed, Bull."

_"We_ broke your bed, Arganan. Both of us."

"True." Arganan groaned in slight pain as he got up, grabbing his black eyepatch off the nearby bedtable and tying it behind his head, adjusting it to make sure it covered the left side of his face. Perhaps coupling with the Bull specifically in Arganan's bed wasn't the greatest idea ever. "Explain to me how we're going to tell the others about why I need to replace my bed."

"You could always come out with it. Nothing wrong the truth, is there?"

"Ugh."

Count Arganan wasn't quite sure as of how he ended up being this close to the Iron Bull. Really, Bull was part of an Inquisition that people were suspicious of and Arganan was a part of a nobility that at least some people had trust in. Their clashes didn't even end with just their status. There was more to it, too.

Despite being part of the Qun, the Iron Bull wasn't exactly a pious man when it came to following the Qun's rules. He slept with others before Arganan, loved drinking, and those sorts of things. He should be hanging out with mercenaries like Syrenne and Lowell, not a noble like Arganan.

But, then Bull somehow seemed to express interest in Arganan's metal limbs and lack of eye, which Arganan explained to him got lost after being badly injured in war. Arganan then got curious about Bull's lack of an eye, and Bull casually explained about how he lost it while defending someone who became one of his Chargers. And, well, naturally it led to more questions and then...

Then Bull appeared in Arganan's room somehow, telling him that he had caught Arganan's hints (if hints meant Arganan talking with him so often and gazing at the Bull's figure-Arganan felt it was out of slight jealousy that the Iron Bull was actually able to fight and he couldn't but also out of slight admiration out of the fact that the Bull _could _fight) about the fact that Arganan wanted more than just their usual banter. Hence Arganan being in bed with the Iron Bull._  
><em>

The bad news was that neither of them had taken into account that Arganan's bed was not as sturdy as they thought.

So.

Arganan sat up and stared at the remains of his bed. He turned to Bull, his face flushed with a mixture of mortification, embarrassment and slight horror.

"How in the hell am I going to explain this?" He groaned, getting up with the intention of reclothing himself.

The Iron Bull chuckled a bit at his current lover's expression. "You are the Count of Lazulis. Surely you can come up with a good lie or a non-graphic description of our little romp. Either way, the servants would obey orders no matter what the reason is."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Bull." He grabbed a nearby blanket, wrapping it about his waist in an attempt to stay somewhat covered. "If they heard of the latter, Lazulis might be in a complete uproar, and-"

"Count Arganan!" Zael burst into the room. "General Asthar needs to see-oh!" He turned away at the sight, blushing. "A-ah-sorry!"

Iron Bull couldn't help but laugh slightly as Arganan's one good eye widened in horror. "You're Zael, right?" He asked casually. "How's it going?"

"Uh..."

Calista then rushed to Zael's side. "What is it-aah!" She covered her eyes with both hands, blushing furiously.

Arganan was even more horrified that his niece of all people had to walk in. He stuttered, trying to say something.

"I-I..can explain, Calista..."

That was when Cassandra Pentaghast of all people walked in. "What in the world is-aah!"

Bull groaned, sitting up and not as amused as he was earlier. "Oh, for fuck's sake!"

Arganan scowled at the three intruders, trying to look intimidating despite being nearly naked. "Can all of you get out at once!? Explanations if needed will come later, and-" He winced as he looked to the remains of his bed. "I will...need a new bed, as soon as possible."

Zael winced, nodding. "O-of course, Count Arganan!"

Calista nodded, backing away. "I'll make sure that happens."

Cassandra was already out the door as she spoke. "I'll leave you two some privacy...not a problem at all."

Thankfully, the Seeker had the courtesy to close the door behind her after she, Calista and Zael left. Arganan groaned, reaching for his clothes that were on the floor.

"We should probably clean up..." He muttered quietly, reaching for his shirt, which was completely wrinkled but at the moment Arganan didn't quite care for appearances. Just as long as he wasn't caught naked like that again.

That was when the Iron Bull chuckled, and Arganan felt himself be turned around to face his current lover as he was being pushed against the wall firmly, but gently. The Count's eyes widened as the Bull pressed his lips to his, and he felt himself get weak at the knees.

"Perhaps," The Iron Bull spoke, grinning, "We could do another quick round before cleaning up. I don't think anyone will bother disturbing us for the moment."

The older man stared at him, his good eye wide in both shock, surprise and maybe mortification. "What!? You're still fine with-after we just-" He began to stutter, but he was soon shushed with a rough kiss.

The Iron Bull pulled away, chuckling a bit. "I know you want this. You need this, don't you?"

"B-Bull!"


	2. Don't mention it

_2. Don't Mention It_

Characters: Calista, Cole

Pairings: The Iron BullxCount Arganan (mentioned)

Summary: Takes place after 'Explanations.' Calista, after seeing her uncle and Iron Bull in the nude together, happens to run into Cole, who goes and reads her mind because he can't really stop himself from doing so since he's a spirit and all. That kind of makes things awkward.

* * *

><p>Oh goodness. <em>Goodness.<em>

Calista slowly walked down the hallway, the images of her uncle and The Iron Bull still stuck in her head after she walked in on them...at a...not-so-good time.

That had been so awkward. Her uncle so enraged and embarrassed after being walked in, while Iron Bull looked rather amused with himself about the turn of events. Calista was more than mortified, but she was sure that walking in on the two of them after coupling had blinded poor Zael.

"He cries out, wood creaking, groaning, them it all collapses. Pained groans fill the room."

She looked up to see none other than Cole. He always looked like a scarecrow to her-tall and lanky and that giant brown hat of his kind of helped him imitate such an image. He was currently murmuring things to himself...and she had the feeling he was probably reading her mind.

It wasn't his fault. He was a spirit. He couldn't help it. And he always had this undying curiosity in him, too. That never helped the situation-rather, it made it worse at times, though he was supposed to be a spirit of compassion and therefore _help _people, not accidentally embarrass them-well, unless he wanted to, but Calista doubted he felt that way most of the time.

"He stares at the ruins, splinters, remains, wails in frustration-you walk in after Zael panics, you stare, you gape-they are right there in the flesh, and you wonder-"

"Cole?" Calista cut in.

Cole looked up to see her. "Yes, Calista?"

"Don't mention any of this out loud, okay?" Calista told him quietly, blushing of embarrassment. "I don't think my uncle would want to hear of it."

Cole frowned a bit. "How do I stop it if it gets in my head?"

"Just don't mention it, talk of it, comment about it. Just don't mention it at all."

"Erm, okay." He then started rambling off again. "Heat floods your cheeks, as he stutters "I can explain.." but he is lost for wor-"

"Cole, I just told you not to mention it."

"Sorry."

"Lady Calista?" Therius happened to be passing by when he saw them. "Is everything alright? Zael told me that something very distressing happened between you and Count Arganan. Is everything alright?"

Calista's eyes widened. _Zaelyoubetternothavetoldhimaboutwhattheheckhappenedjustnow._

"U-um, everything is fine now. It was just a bit of a...accident." Calista managed. Hey, at least it wasn't like she was going to scar Therius with the truth. Right?

That was when Cole started muttering again. "Iron Bull swears as Cassandra approaches, Arganan, holding only a sheet to cover some of him, is-"

Therius blinked, turning to Cole. "Wait, what?"

Calista pushed Therius away. "I-it's fine. It's nothing, just...Just go." Calista whispered urgently.

"Lady Calista? Are you sure-"

"I am more than sure. Just go, Therius."

"Erm...of course." Therius quickly walked away as Calista groaned.

"Cole...I just told you...don't..."

Cole bit his lower lip. "S-sorry."


	3. Then There was Three

_3. Then There was Three_

Summary: Takes place after 'Explanations' and 'Don't mention it.' Therius has recently become aware that Count Arganan is in...close relations...with the Iron Bull. Therius is simply walking past Arganan's room when he hears a most interesting conversation which disturbs the white knight a bit more-and then things only spiral downwards from there. Thankfully, a bit of advice from Asthar helps to straighten things out for Therius.

Characters: Count Arganan, Dorian Pavus, The Iron Bull, Sir Therius, General Asthar

Pairings: DorianxIron BullxCount Arganan

* * *

><p>Sir Therius walked down the hall quietly, uncomfortably. He'd just been informed of exactly what transpired between Calista and Count Arganan a few days ago, and the white knight had to admit to himself that it shocked him.<p>

Count Arganan and the Iron Bull?_ Together?_ It was very hard to believe.

That was when Therius heard voices...from inside Count Arganan's room. The white knight, curiosity getting the better of him, leaned in close to the door to try to listen.

_"I can't believe this." _Arganan was heard muttering. Was he talking to someone?

Another voice, one that obviously belonged to the Iron Bull, spoke up._ "Believe what?"_

_"Bedding you was one thing."_ Arganan started. _ "Bedding you and Dorian is another entirely. What the hell have I gotten myself into?! Am I insane!?"_

_"Something that will make my ancestors turn in their graves, Arganan. That is what you got into." _Dorian, the Tevinter mage, responded.

Arganan groaned, his next words sarcastic._ "Oh, joy."_

The Iron Bull laughed._ "Heh, well things can only get better from here, hm?"_

_"Vishante Kaffas!"_ Dorian snapped."_ "We are not going another round!"_

_"That I second." _Arganan quickly responded.

The Bull groaned in disappointment_. "Dammit."_

Therius, meanwhile, standing outside the door, had his eyes almost as wide as dinner plates.

'what?' He mouthed to himself silently.

_Count Arganan is not just in a relationship with the Iron Bull but also with Dorian Pavus!? What is this!? I-I do not understand!_

In his mental panic, he failed to realize that he was tripping over his feet and...crashing straight through the door leading to the room where Dorian, Count Arganan and the Iron Bull were.

The entire Castle would hear echoes of panicked screams.

* * *

><p>General Asthar looked to his pupil.<p>

"Sir Therius, are you alright?"

Therius blinked.

"E-er...I-I...am fine..." He trailed off awkwardly. General Asthar had found his pupil only moments ago. The white knight's face had been very red, most likely of embarrassment, and he was stuttering much in his speech.

"Therius?" The General repeated slowly. "What exactly happened?"

Therius blushed, looking down. "I, er...earlier today while I was on patrol I was walking past Count Arganan's room, and...I...accidentally...tripped and fell into the door. The contents of his room were...I'd rather not say."

Asthar chuckled a bit at this. "I'm sure the Count, Dorian and the Iron Bull all know that you're just as embarrassed as they are about it, Sir Therius."

Therius blushed, looking up and nodding. "Understood, General-wait." He blinked in realization. "Y-you knew about them...?"

"Being together? Yes." The General smiled at Therius. "I don't mind it and I support it, assuming that it is of true romantic relations between them. They shouldn't feel ashamed because they happen to prefer being involved romantically with someone of the same gender. Remember to be open, Sir Therius. Just because they are different from you does not mean that you are to look to them. Rather, you should give them the proper respect."

Therius nodded, thinking back to the one time when he fought with Syrenne, mainly because she was a mercenary and he was a knight. He had the feeling that what the General just told him applied not just to one's sexuality, but also to other things as well. The white knight took a deep breath, nodding.

"I understand, General. Thank you."

Asthar grinned. "Anytime, Therius."


	4. Children

_4. Children_

Characters: Sir Therius, Cassandra Pentaghast, various mages in training/knights in training (all of them being kids), Yurick, Solas

Pairings: TheriusxCassandra

Summary: Cassandra and Therius just happen to be in the middle of training when a bunch of little mages and knights in training (children, really) ask them to duel each other. After spending time with the children, the white knight only has one thing to say to Cassandra about it. The Seeker is not very amused by this.

* * *

><p>Cassandra struck down the third practice dummy in a row. Sir Therius was standing off to the side, observing her quietly. He'd arrived earlier to see how Cassandra was doing but had only stood and watched. Now he wished to speak with her.<p>

"At this rate," The white knight spoke as Cassandra began to hack away at a fourth practice dummy, "We're going to need iron dummies to keep you occupied, Lady Seeker. You slash through wood faster than most."

Cassandra turned to him, sheathing her sword for the moment. "I take that as a compliment, Sir Therius. Thank you."

Therius nodded quietly. "You are welcome, Lady Seeker." He paused, before speaking. "I see that you are formidable at battle."

"You are as well, Sir Therius."

"Thank you." The white knight took a deep breath before speaking, his emerald eyes meeting her dark ones. "Lady Seeker, perhaps you would like to duel with me as practice?"

Cassandra seemed to grin slightly at that. "I don't see why not."

Therius and Cassandra had grown quickly to respect each other after first meeting each other. They were both skilled at the sword, but both had their short tempers and did get into one or two fights. Other than that, though, they had the respect for each other. Other people thought that she secretly had some rivalry (which made sense considering that they had gotten into fights before) when it came to fighting with the sword, and there were even rumours that the two were closer than just mere friends.

Before they could even fight, only just taking out their swords, a little crowd of children came along, chatting amongst themselves and pointing at Cassandra and Therius.

"Hey, it's Sir Therius!"

"Who is the lady with him?"

"Her name is Cassandra! I remember hearing the other knights talk about her!"

"Oh yeah, Seeker Cassandra!"

"They're both so cool, Therius and Cassanrda..."

"Oh?" Sir Therius turned to the children, surprised. "What are all of you doing here? You shouldn't be in the military wing..." He managed awkwardly. As far as he knew, children were not allowed in the military wing for obvious reasons.

One of the kids giggled. "We snuck in! To see you!"

Cassandra blinked in surprise. "To...see us?" She managed. "Why come see us, then?"

Another one of the children, a mage in training, responded maybe a little too excitedly. "We want to see you both fight each other!" She squeaked.

Both Cassandra and Therius exchanged glances, before Therius spoke.

"And what would you all learn from that?"

The kids looked confused. "Huh?"

Cassandra got Therius' cue. "You are all young children training to become knights or mages in the future. If this fight between Sir Therius and me is of no educational benefit to all of you, I would suggest that you go back to your mentors and ask them for a demonstration instead. The both of us are busy, after all, with many things."

The kids seemed to panic, all of them huddling together to think up a reason why. Cassandra looked to Therius.

"Do you think they'll think of a good reason?"

Therius looked to the children briefly. "I believe they can."

That was when one of the kids spoke up.

"If we both watch you fight, it can give us knights in training and mages in training a demonstration of how real knights fight!"

Therius seemed to smile slightly at that explanation, looking to Cassandra. "Well, Lady Seeker? How about a quick spar?"

Cassandra looked to him, approval on her face as she pointed her sword at him. "Very well, Sir Therius. We will fight."

The kids cheered as the two took their positions, and they soon began to fight.

Therius could hear the kids whooping with enthusiasm as he and Cassandra exchanged blows. He stabbed forwards, before raising his arm with the shield strapped onto it to block a slash from Cassandra. Cassandra, meanwhile had sidestepped the stab from Therius, slashing at him but obviously was blocked by his shield. The two then exchanged more blows and slashes at each other with their swords.

Therius let out a soft sound of approval. "Not bad."

Cassandra seemed to grin slightly. "You're not too bad either."

* * *

><p>Solas and Yurick would walk into the military wing to find a crowd of children cheering on Therius and Cassandra, who were heavily engaged in a sword fight with each other. Both mages stared awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Several questions popped up, like how in the world did these children get into the military wing and what the heck was going on but that was when Therius and Cassandra suddenly stopped fighting, turning to face them.<p>

Solas finally spoke up. "Excuse our interruption, but General Asthar needs to see you both immediately about something."

Therius nodded, putting his sword away. There was a slight smile on his face. "Thank you, Solas." He looked to the children. "You have perfect timing, actually. Seeker Cassandra and I have been giving a demonstration to the children of how knights would face one another in battle. Since you and Yurick are both mages, Solas, perhaps you would like to demonstrate how mages can effectively use their mage in battle?"

Yurick blinked. "Er..."

Cassandra nodded in agreement with Therius. "That does sound like a good idea. And we'll be back after we see General Asthar to relieve you both of your fighting."

Solas looked to the very interested children before he sighed. "Very well."

As soon as Solas and Yurick had caught the attention of all of the children, Therius and Cassandra quickly escaped the Military Wing. As soon as they stepped into the Castle Courtyard, both of them let out relieved sighs.

"Thank goodness Solas came along." Therius panted, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "If he hadn't imagine how long we would have been fighting each other!"

Cassandra seemed to chuckle at that. "It was worth it, though. At least the children won't be running after us for a while."

The white knight grinned. "True." He then thought for a moment. "Seeing the children cheer us on was actually...amusing, in my opinion. It was fun to see that they were so engaged in watching us fight." He sighed. "I just hope they took something of educational value from it."

"I do hope that as well." Cassandra paused, before speaking. "I always wondered, Sir Therius...did you ever consider becoming a father?"

Therius blinked. "Er, no. Why do you ask?"

Cassandra made eye contact with him. "You looked...happy to see the children so excited earlier while we were fighting. And whenever they pass by you in the hallways of the castle while you're on duty, you always smile at them."

Therius thought for a moment. "Well, I have heard of some knights being fathers...but they are away from their children so much due to their duties, and I have seen the consequences of that. They don't have as strong as a bond between each other. And..." He shrugged. "I am sworn to be a knight for all my life, and I don't want to break my own child's heart because I am away from them for so long. Therefore...it's better if I do not have children in the first place. I don't have the room in my life for them. I don't think I'd...be able to balance two lives once-the lives of both a knight and father."

He looked a bit sad at that. Cassandra almost regretted asking him such a question.

"Forgive me, Sir Therius. I...shouldn't have asked."

Therius shook his head, looking up at her. "No, Lady Seeker, it's fine." He then paused before asking. "What about you? Do you ever think of...er." He blushed slightly. "Do you ever think of...being a mother, Cassandra?"

She blinked. "Wait, you're asking me?"

"W-well, you asked, so I thought it was fitting to ask you about the same thing..." THe white knight trailed off awkwardly.

It was Cassandra's turn to blush. "Well..."

No, she was not going to go and tell him that she was the type of person who was much into the romantic stuff secretly despite her appearance (reading all of Varric's novels did NOT help the situation). So she tried to word it as carefully as she could.

"Well..." The Seeker started again. "I would consider it. But of course, only if I were to..end up with someone in the future. They all say that I am too brash, I am too impulsive."

Therius blinked, thinking. Cassandra thought that he might say something along the lines of 'they're just being idiots, don't listen to them Cassandra' or something like that.

Instead, something else came out of the white knight's mouth.

"Cassandra, I can't imagine you pregnant. I apologize."

She just stared at him, shocked, before it began to turn to anger.

"What...What did you just _say!?"_

Therius paled, slowly backing away.

"C-Cassandra...I-I didn't mean..."

"I heard every word, Sir Therius." She slowly, malice seeping into her voice. "I'd kill you if I could...!"

Sir Theirus winced. "Er, I just remembered, General Asthar needs to see me. Good day!" He rushed off. Cassandra growled, hesitating before rushing after him.

"Get back here, you-!"

"Aagh!"

Next thing Solas and Yurick would witness were all of the kids cheering on Cassandra and Therius fighting-though Therius would definitely look like he was truly fighting for his life.


End file.
